Love is in the Air
by BeckyL97
Summary: Dai Shi's latest evil plot is to transform human childre into warriors for his cause! But he didn't count on RJ's nieces, with the spirits of the Swan and Raven, who sweep Bai Lai and Carden off their feet...


Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Love is in the Air

Brief Summary: The spirit of Dai Shi has returned, bringing back the sea and the sky overlords, Jellica and Carnisaur, as well as their minions. And Dai Shi has hatched a new evil plot…turn human children into warriors for his cause! But he didn't count on a pair of girls who just so happen to be the nieces of RJ, with the spirits of the swan and raven, who sweep Bai Lai and Carden off their feet. Can Jasmine and Donna, with help of new friend Marie, find their way out of this peril?

You'll have to keep reading to find out…

Chapter One: The Attack

"Uncle RJ, why is the television buzzing like that?" Donna asked. The television in Jungle Karma Pizza's attic was indeed making a bizarre buzzing noise, and the two lights on top of it (which neither Donna nor her sister, Jasmine, ever questioned) were blinking on and off. RJ was there within the second, examining the television intently.

"Oh no…" his nieces heard him mutter. "This is NOT good."

"What is it?" asked Jasmine, who had just stopped reading a book to see what the noise was about. The other people present in the attic at that time were also approaching; Lily, Theo, Casey, Dominic, Jarrod and Camille. RJ solemnly turned to them, not addressing his two nieces but the others in the room instead.

"You're not gonna believe this." RJ began. "But Dai Shi's spirit is attacking the city." Jasmine and Donna were puzzled, and certainly could not understand the looks of fear and disbelief that appeared on the faces of everyone in the room except them.

"How can he be back?" the woman apparently named Camille asked. Donna and Jasmine didn't know her. "He was banished to the spirit world!"

"I don't know how he's back, but I don't care!" Jarrod exclaimed. "We've got to stop him before…" He was interrupted by Camille, who laid a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him. Donna looked back to RJ.

"What's going on?" she asked again. RJ shook his head and turned to his nieces.

"Look, we've gotta go tie up a loose end. Whatever you do DON'T leave this place!" he said. "I mean it. It could be dangerous out there. Wait, scratch that, it WILL be dangerous out there." Donna still looked confused, but eventually shrugged and gave a rather amusing salute.

"Sure thing, Uncle RJ." she said, grinning. She watched as RJ and the others hurried from the room. Once they had left, she looked over to Jasmine, who had walked over to a table and pulled on her black jacket, wrapping a red scarf around her neck. She then put a sketchbook and a Derek Landy novel into her bag, and then she started walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked. "Uncle RJ told us to stay here!" Jasmine looked at her sister almost pitifully.

"Come on, this is the most exciting thing that's happened all day. You really want to miss out on the action?" she asked, calmly. "Besides, what if RJ and the others need help, hmmm? Whatever they're dealing with can't be THAT dangerous, surely!" Donna sighed. Jasmine always won in situations like this. Muttering something to herself, Donna put on her own denim jacket and walked to the door with Jasmine. Jasmine gave the slightest of sly grins.

"Like I said…" she began. "Surely whatever they're dealing with isn't THAT dangerous!"

Oh, how wrong they were…

When Jasmine and Donna reached the scene of all the drama, they were shocked to find the Power Rangers, plus two others, battling some sort of ghostly dragon-like entity. RJ and the others were nowhere in sight.

"Where's Uncle RJ?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Jasmine replied. "But just LOOK at the action! Wow! This really is the most exciting thing that's happened all day! Go, rangers!" It was at that moment that the ghostly dragon-like entity took notice of the two girls. So did the rangers, or so it seemed. But as soon as they let their guard down the ghostly entity fired a ball of fire in their direction which caused the ground around them to explode, sending them flying. Jasmine's grin was wiped clear off her face when the entity turned to them.

"Oh no…" she muttered. "Maybe this is one of my bad ideas…again." The voice of the entity boomed inside their heads. They couldn't tell whether or not it was telepathy.

"You'll do just fine." boomed the entity's voice. "Prepare to become one with your animal spirits!"

"Animal spirits?" Donna wondered aloud, turning briefly to Jasmine, whose eyes remained locked on the monster. "Well, I know yours is the Raven and mine is the Swan, but…" She never finished her sentence. All of a sudden a bright orange glow enveloped them. Both girls felt searing pain all over their bodies and they cried out. They could just about hear the voice of somebody else crying out the words 'no, not them'.

Then the light cleared. Jasmine looked at Donna. Donna looked at Jasmine. Both girls looked at each other…and screamed. Their appearance had changed completely…they were more like Rinshi warriors now. Both had wings, but Jasmine's were black whereas Donna's were white.

"What's HAPPENED to us?" Donna cried.

"I haven't a clue." Jasmine stammered.

"You have become truly bonded with your animal spirits." said the entity's voice, and the two girls looked around, discovering for the first time that they had been somehow transported to a completely different location. A dark chamber in some mysterious building…

"But…what does that mean?" Donna asked, seemingly addressing the question to the room in general, seeing as the entity itself had disappeared completely from sight.

"Yeah!" Jasmine snapped, defiantly. "And who exactly are you?" There came a laugh from somewhere.

"I am Dai Shi." The voice boomed. "And you are my warriors, who will serve me until I claim this world."


End file.
